The World King
by Catsdon'tcry
Summary: A Hetalia Lion King Crossover. Thats all there is it to it. Please R&R! Couplings include: USUK, Sufin, Spamano, and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hetalia and Lion king belong to their individual owners, Im not yet 18, so please understand!**

**A/N: Hello Everyone! I am co-writing this with a friend who has yet to make a fan fiction account. For now, we will call her by her common stage name, ebcoolgirl. Anyways, this is supposed to be a Lion King x Hetalia crossover. I tried to keep them from being to OOC, and as close to the original Lion King as I could, but hey, a girl can only try! PLEASE REVIEW! They motivate me in this time of school. If you do, you get a pic of your fav character and a cookie! I will update as soon as I can, but please remember that I have school and a life so…. **

**Character List**

_**Simba= America (Alfred F. Jones)**_

_**Nala= England (Arthur Kirkland)**_

_**Sarafina= Hong Kong (Li Xiao Wang*)**_

_**Mufasa= Sweden (Berwald Oxenstierna)**_

_**Sarabi= Finland (Tino Väinämöinen)**_

_**Rafiki= China (Yao Wang)**_

_**Pumba= Spain (Antonio Fernandez Carriedo)**_

_**Timon= Romano aka S. Italy (Lovino Vargas)**_

_**Scar= Russia (Ivan Braginski)**_

_**Zazu= Iceland (Emil Jökul*)**_

_**Shenzi= Poland (Feliks Lukasiewicz)**_

_**Banzai= Lithuania (Toris Lorinaitis)**_

_**Ed= Latvia (Raivis Galante)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Prince of the World<strong>

The sun rose steadily over the African plains in which the world conference was to take place. Nations from all over the world lifted their heads and headed over to Throne Mountain where their king would soon call upon them. Some were new nations, Who were stepping into the sun for the first time. Others were seasoned, used to the scene and traveling out of duty and support to the world's largest superpower. All of their eyes trailed to him who was sitting at his throne with what those who knew him would call the closest the man got to a smile.

All the countries suddenly parted to create a path for Yao, the oldest and wisest of all countries. He was so old in fact, he was rumored to be immortal. We moved with grace up the steps of the mountain, complaining, softly so as not to be heard, about his old back as he got to the top. Where other old friends would have hugged, Yao bowed and Berwald grunted his greetings. Berwald moved swiftly over to his wife who was protecting their young child who was curled up in "her" arms. She kissed his head to wake the child up, and the child innocently looked to Yao, the older nation barely containing his joy over his friends healthy sun and how cute he was. _This one is absolutely adorable-aru, _Yao thought. _He'll make a good king Aru Yo!_

Yao began to perform some ancient Chinese rituals and prayers, finally snapping open a juicy fruit and using the juices to draw a symbol on the child's head and sprinkling some dust on it so it might settle. Tino gripped his husbands hand nervously and was pulled to said husband's side. "It'll be a'right." Berwald promised gruffly making sure to make eye-contact with Yao as he said it.

Understanding, Yao was extra careful as he lifted the young nation and held on top of the mountain for all the nations to see.

**This child, Alfred, was the prince of the world.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

As the Chinese man lifted the young nation, cheers and whistles erupted from the crowd. Some went a little overboard in the king and queen's opinion, whooping loudly. But then, that was their nature so the thoughts were dismissed. Meanwhile, the prince looked on his subjects with youthful curiosity. He continued to stare as the sun broke through the clouds and his subjects started to bow before him. The prince then knew that all he wanted for his subjects was the happiness and content he saw in them in that instant.

* * *

><p>A small micro-nation skittered through the cave, looking for anyone to admit it was a nation. As it took a spare moment to preen itself, it felt a strong hand smack on it's head, crushing it. It was then lifted high off the ground and heard a simple, childlike voice with a protruding accent that caused the poor thing to squirm.<p>

"Life's not fair, da?" The poor micro-nation suddenly burst into tears. "You see, I shall never be king. You could make it up for me, you know. You could give me your lands and never see another day, da?" The micro-nation started to squeak out reasonable statements involving the fact that it wasn't his fault, when he heard an evil chuckle. "Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol. Dasvidanya, da?" The micro-nation knew it was the end when he saw a metal pipe appear in one hand of his attacker. Saying his last prayers, he suddenly heard a voice.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?"

Ivan looked up, rolled his eyes, annoyance clear on his childish features.

"This is not food, is new friend, da?" he added after asking the king's messenger what he wanted, not forgetting to add a creepy aura and a few, frightening chuckles. Unfazed, the messenger's puffin nudged him, so he spoke, in his monotonous voice which was always underplayed with embarrassment.

"I am here to announce that King Berwald is on his way." The messenger said, adding as his puffin squawked. "And Mr. Puffin said you better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony." Taking his opportunity, the nameless, pitiful, micro-nation ran from the scene, as his captor was distracted. The Russian sighed.

"Now look, Emil. You made me lose my new friend, da?"

"I would not call that a friend," Emil mumbled bluntly. Louder he added, "And you'll lose more than that when Berwald is through with you. He's as mad as a German without a manual." _Yay, this will be fun. _Ivan thought.

"Ooh, I'm quivering with the fear, da?" The Russian's aura was increasing. Was it Emil or did he seem more creepy than usual.

"Now, Ivan, don't look at me that way….HELP!" Emil shouted, an unusual trait for the Icelandic man. He ran from the fast approaching pipe as he heard the voice of order in this chaotic moment.

"Ivan." Berwald grunted. "Drop him." Ivan did as he was told, dropping the cuff of the poor Icelander. His puffin pecked him so Emil chose this moment to add his thanks.

"Impeccable timing…..Onii-chan." The Icelander rewarded his captor with the rare utterance of what he considered the "forbidden phrase". He dusted himself off.

"Why, if it isn't the Stone King, descending from high above to mingle with the poor, da?" He wasn't given a chance for another word when the king cut in.

"M' wife 'nd I di'n't see you at the pr's'n't'tion 'f Alfred." The Russian feigned ignorance.

"That was today? I feel terrible, da?" The Slavic man dragged his pipe across a few stones before swinging it on his shoulder. Emil inwardly cringed and covered his ears nonchalantly, knocking his puffin off balance slightly. "It must have slipped my mind, da?" Emil interrupted suddenly with a comment of his own.

"Well, as slippery as your mind is, as a relative of the king, it would have only been polite if you were _first_ in line, or at least very near there." At the sight of the pipe which had only nudged, Emil scurried behind his big employer.

"Ah, but I was first in line, da? Until that little brat was born!"

"Th't 'brat' is m' s'n, 'nd y'r future k'ng!" Sweden said, his perpetual glare intensifying.

"Ah, then I should practice my bow, da?" His usual childish smile appeared on Ivan's face, but it clearly had a dark undertone. He turned to walk away, his scarf swishing as he walked.

"D'n't turn your b'ck 'n me Iv'n." Berwald growled. Ivan turned and gave his reply, his smile forever frozen on his face.

"No, Berwald. It is you who should not be turning your back, da?" That was the last straw for the Swede. He ran, drawing a sword as he asked "'s that a challenge?"

"Ah-ah-ah" Ivan tsked. "Temper, temper. I never dream of challenging you, da?" Emil, the bystander found both statements quite hypocritical and hence mildly amusing. For once, he was grateful he inherited the family poker face. Without realizing it, out loud he sighed.

"Pity, why not?"

"Well, I got the czar's share of the brains in the family tree. As for brute strength, I am but a starving orphan, da?" He walked away, as that was the end of it.

"Do not worry, sire. There's one in every family. Two in mine in fact." Emil stated softly, barely keeping annoyance out of his voice as he thought of his half-brother Lukas and his brother-in-law. _Well, _Emil thought fondly, _its not that bad. They're not really black sheep, just…annoying. _The fondness faded, replaced by a mild irritation. "And they always manage to ruin special occasions." Again Emil was thrust into that horrible family dinner in celebration of his brother's marriage. The idiot would not get it through his head that "Onii-chan" was a special treat, a privilege not a right. The king sighed.

"Wh't 'm I goin' t' do w'th h'm?" Berwald asked.

"You, know, he'd make an excellent practice dummy!" Emil added, receiving a chuckle out of his king, followed by some playful scolding. An innocent bystander would have thought it was an argument but they both knew better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**So, slightly longer chapter! Sorry their so short but im trying! A little character cameo of Norway and Denmark, clearly married in this fic. YAY, DenNor!**

**My offer for reviews still stands. I got one last time (THANK U DemonMuffinChan) and that's what motivated me to write this chappie~! See ya next time ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**O.O Its Up. It actually up. WOO-HOO! Im sorry to all for the SUPER late update but these past weeks I had lost interest forgotten and been lazy plus I have SCHOOL! I pray that you people don't hate me for being so late. Please review and enjoy! (Reviewers get a free pic/scene of their fav coupling in this or in a PM!)**

**Chapter 3:**

That night, after the prince had fallen asleep, dark clouds rolled in and it rained harder than it had in a long while. As the thunder rolled and lightening flashed, a Chinese man made charms and read futures for the young prince. He drew a picture of the prince, of how he was now. It was an ancient Chinese secret to track growth. As you grew, new details kept being added until you died. It was a constantly changing portrait. The Asian kept muttering to himself as he worked. As he put on the last marking he stepped back to admire his work.

"Alfred," he chuckled. "Your name isn't cute but you are-aru!"

Yao Wang knew that this child would be interesting.

* * *

><p>The young prince Alfred stared out from the throne room until finally the sun rose to a sliver above the horizon. That was his cue.<p>

"Dad, Dad! C'mon Pops we gotta go! Wake up!" Alfred yelled as he ran into the royal bedroom. He ran right into Hana-tamago, tripping over him twice as he ran to his parents bed. " "Oops, sorry! Dad! Dad…" Alfred was losing his patience and was not a happy figure when mad. Why hadn't his father waken up yet? Oh well. Time to wake him then! "Dad-dad-dad-dad-dad-dad" The prince trailed on, not hearing his mother awaken slightly.

"Your _son_ is awake…" Tino reminded his husband sleepily.

"B'for s'nrise! He's _your _s'n." Berwald replied. Alfred finally stopped chanting. "DAD! C'mon Dad!" The young prince had been tugging on his father's ears and suddenly let go, falling off the bed and tumbling to the floor. Suddenly Berwald felt what would equivalent to thrice the strength of a punch from a grown a man. His son had head-butted him right in the jaw! The Swede opened one eye to his son's angry, red face and the words "YOU PROMISED!" thrown at him. Berwald was not one to break promises.

"Kay', kay'. 'm up, 'm up."

"YEAH!" Alfred screamed as he ran out the door. With a yawns to rival lions, his parents let the warm safety of their beds to follow their _…energetic… _little boy. The prince gave his mother a brief hug before Tino patted his head and whisked him off with his father. He watched lovingly as they set off for the throne room and then, the kingdom. It was the prince's first lesson, and for Tino it was akin to sending your child out to school for the first time. The sole consolation was that his husband was the teacher.

The two had traveled to the castle's highest peak. As the sun finally rose high enough to bask the throne in it's glory, the king began:

"Look Alfr'd. Ev'ryth'n' th' light t'ches 's our k'ngd'm." Alfred let out a little gasp of amazement as he stared out over the glowing plains and slopes. Berwald continued, "A k'ngs time 's ruler r'ses 'nd f'lls l'ke th' sun. One day, Alfr'd, the sun'll set 'n my t'me h're, 'nd'll r'se with you 's th' new k'ng."

"And this'll all be mine" Alfred asked in disbelief, receiving a grunt of approval from his father. His eyes grew wide. "Everything the light touches…well, what about that shadowy place?" The king glared disapprovingly.

"Th'ts b'y'nd our b'rders. You m'st n't go there." Any objections Alfred had were silenced by his father's look. However he wasn't done.

"I thought a king could do whatever he wants." His father merely shook his head.

"A k'ng m'st pr't'ct he's subjects. It's n't j'st g'ttin' your way-"

"Like a hero! A hero protects **EVERYONE**" The king nodded. The two began to make their slow descent down out of the palace and into the kingdom.

"Ev'rything ya see, exists together 'n an 'leg'nt b'lance. 's king, ya need t' 'nderstand that b'lance, 'nd resp'ct all the nations, f'rm the strugglin' c'l'nies to the anc'nts." The king lectured sternly.

"But, Dad, don't we collect…._taxes," _He spit out the hateful word. "And conquer those nations?"

"'mm, Al, but let me explain. When we fade, new countries replace us. The old countries then conquer these new ones. And so, we are all connected in the great circle of politics." Berwald was terribly careful when speaking reminding himself before each word to articulate. This was an important lesson. Despite his looks, Berwald was a very kind and caring father. He knew when a lesson was important and how to get it through to his child, who was currently paying close attention to what his father was saying, despite his boredom. These could very well be "Hero Class". After all, every story Alfred had heard about heroes always had a boring beginning!

As the lesson came to an end, the pair heard a respectful, bored "Góðan dag, herra!" They turned to see Emil scurrying toward them.

"God morgon, Emil!" The king responded, his voice approving. His messenger had arrived _just_ in time…

"Checking in with the morning report!"

"F're aw'y,"

"Well, the buzz from Elizaveta is the Yong Soo is going crazy, to which I responded…" He trailed on, while Alfred found something better to do, pretending to fight imaginary enemies with his "sword". His father spotted him and questioned his actions. The prince grimaced as they "ran away".

"I'm fighting!"

"Let 'n ol' pro show ya how 's done." Berwald said, getting a mischievous gleam in his eye. Emil as still going on his morning report, getting more annoyed with every complaint. Oh _why_ were the nations so stubborn or stupid?

"I told Gupta to forget it, but he _can't-"_

"Em'l, g't out yer sword."

"-Yes, sir- and Kiku is hard to convince, but as I always say-"

"K'p yer sw'rd up…"

"-Kiku never listens! And so-"

"I should keep my back straight, yeah?"

"-What's going on?"

"F'ncing lesson."

"I see, very good," He paused a for hardly a moment when suddenly "Wait, FENCING?" He withdrew his sword and began to plead. "Oh, sire you _can't _be **serious...**" After receiving only a nod in reply, he did as he was told. "This will be _**so **_humiliating."

"Att'ck wh'n his g'rd 's down."

"Berwald! _What did you just tell him? _Tell me, please…" Emil sighed as he was being forced to turn to his last resort.

"**Onii-chan?"**

* * *

><p>When he came to, he heard the deep rumbling that could only be defined as the king's laughter. Alfred walked back, to his father with pride filling his chest. Emil slowly got to his feet, a bright blush painting his cheeks. He almost didn't here his mole.<p>

"Emil," the German soldier saluted. "We've got news from the underground. As he heard the news, his grew bigger and bigger. He interrupted his employers joyful celebration with his son to scream

"SIRE! THE BALTICS: IN NORDIC LANDS!" The kings pupils narrowed to a blood-thirsty slit. His voice was cold an his words clipped.

"Emil. Br'ng th' pr'nce home."

"Aw, Dad, can't I come?"

"No, Son," He said and ran away, his army in tow. Alfred sulked away, anger staining his cheeks red. Emil gave him a sympathetic glance.

"Young Master, someday, _you _will be king. Then you can chase those mangy, scrawny, wimps from dawn till dusk." They both sighed and walked slowly back home.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OMG thank you so much! I love all of you, you who fav and alert this story! I really wish you people would review, but still I'm so grateful! I feel like I'm shipping my OTPs a bit too much in this chapter, but hope you like it!**

**Chapter 4:**

Ivan was strolling along the palace gardens, picking weeds from sunflower patches and replanting them in the royal family's beloved lily-of-the-valleys. Well, not really, but he was sending them dirty looks. He felt a tug on his scarf and looked down to find his excited little nephew.

"Hey, Uncle Ivan, guess what!" Ivan leaned down, smiling an innocent smile despite his aura of hatred.

"I _despise_ guessing games…" His oblivious nephew continued on happily.

"I'm gonna be king of Throne Mountain!" The aura darkened as the man muttered,

"Oh goody…"

"My dad just showed me the whole kingdom, and I'm gonna rule it all." The prince laughed a high and mighty laugh, very smug with himself.

"Yes, well, forgive me for not _leaping_ for joy, bad back you know." The Russian man slumped down into a chair.

"…Hey , Uncle Ivan? When I'm king, what does that make you?"

"A lady-in-waiting." That earned an instant laugh from Alfred.

"You're so weird."

"_You _have no idea. So, your father showed you the _whole _kingdom, da?"

"Everything."

"He didn't show you what beyond that far western border."

"Well….no." The child's shoulders slumped. "He said I'm not to go there."

"And he's absolutely right! Its far too dangerous, only the most heroic and courageous men go there."

"WELL, I'M A HERO! So, what's out there?" The Russian uncovered his ears after the royal's outburst, and began to set his trap.

"Now, now, Alfie I simply _can't _tell you."

"Why not?"

"Alfred, Alfred, I'm only looking out for the well being of my favorite nephew." he said, placing his hand on the prince's head, putting such pressure on it, which went unnoticed by the prince, strong as he was. A thousand curses began to ring in the Russian's head at such a gift. Alfred scoffed.

"Yeah, right, I'm your _only _nephew."

"All the more reason for me to be protective," Ivan said, letting go of his head.

"A country graveyard is no place for a young prince~….oops."

"A country what?" Alfred said, excited. "Woah…"

"Oh, _dear,_I've said to much. Well, I suppose you'd have found out, sooner or later, you being so _heroic_ and all. Just do me one favor," Ivan said, bringing his nephew into a bone-crushing hug. "Promise me you'll never go to that _dreadful _place." Alfred's gaze turned surprisingly sly, his mouth turning into a mischievous smirk.

"No problem."

"That's good, da? You run along now and have fun. Leave me to tend these flowers. And remember: It is our little secret~." Alfred nodded and ran off, not seeing Ivan turn, a devious smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>Alfred ran through the place, a few ladies-in-waiting casting a somewhat curious, somewhat indifferent gaze as they watched him pass on the way to his mother's chambers. He barged in and found his "mother" chatting with his friend Li Xiao as to what the man should get his lover for a birthday present, whilst Li Xiao washed his son's face, full of stains from playing in the dirt so much. Ignoring their chatter, Alfred immediately ran over to his friend and screamed "HEY ARTIE!"<p>

Arthur sent his friend a disapproving glance and responded with his own, polite, "Hello Alfred".

"C'mon, I just heard about this _great_ place!" Alfred whispered. Well, just about as close as the loud prince could get to whispering.

"Alfred, I'm _busy _at the moment." Arthur hissed. Alfred felt himself getting picked up by the collar as his mother spoke.

"And, now you will be too." Tino picked up his child and began to wash his face in the same manner as Arthur's.

"MOM!….Mom, you're messing up my hair!" Tino only smiled at his child while he began to work on that little cowlick. It simply refused to go down. Eventually, he let the child go, receiving a glare as he did so. Alfred began fixing his hair, which had been smoothed back.

"Okay, okay, I'm clean. Can we GO now?" He looked over to Arthur, who was still being fussed over, and began to watch.

"So where are we going? It better not be any place dumb!"

"NO WAY! It's a place only HEROES go to." Tino interrupted their little conversation, a smile not much different from Ivan's as he asked

"So, where _is_ this 'heroic' place?" Alfred's eyes grew big, but he quickly lied :

"A-a-around the UNT," He looked up at his "mother" with innocent eyes.

"The UNT? What the bloody heck is so great about the United Nations Tower?" Alfred gave him a pointed glance and said,

"_I'll show you when we __**get**__ there." _Arthur's eyes widened in understanding. He looked towards Li Xiao.

"Mother, may I go with Alfred?" he asked politely. Li Xiao decided now would be a good time to tease them. It was his favorite past-time to tease his son, right after teasing his "wife". Ooh, it was _a lot_ of fun to tease that poor man!

"Hmm, I don't know. What would you say Tino?" The children turned to look at him stars in their eyes.

"Well….-"

"Please~!"

"-it's alright with me." This led to Alfred's loud cheering and Arthur's more quiet celebratory "Yes." Their celebrations continued until Tino interrupted them with the catch Li Xiao knew was coming. "As long as Emil goes with you."

"Oh, not _Emil."_

* * *

><p><strong>This earned Alfred a glare from Li Xiao and Arthur a pinch on the cheek and a scolding about being <strong>_**polite **_**to his mother.**

* * *

><p>"Step lively, both of you. The sooner we get to the UNT, the sooner we can leave!" Emil said. He <em>really<em> hated babysitting. It helped that one of them was his own baby, but still. He _really_ hated babysitting. While he was giving this piece of advice, his charges were whispering to one another.

"So, you git, where are we _really_ going?" Arthur muttered.

"A country grave yard!" This earned him a look of approval and a firm "Very good," from Arthur.

"So, how shall we ditch _him." _Arthur queried, pointing to his mother.

They continued to whisper in this manner, when Emil finally noticed. It was adorable and he said so.

"Oh, just look at the two of you. Little colonies of romance, becoming countries in the world." They gave each other a skeptical look. "Your parents would be thrilled! Especially with you being föstnuð and all!"

"Fust-wha?"

"Föstnuð! Betrothed, sem stunda, engaged!" Seeing the clueless looks on the faces of the younger two, Emil tried again.

"It means one day you two are going to be married!" He was unfazed by the disgust in both of their eyes.

"We can't get married. We're both guys and friends!"

"Quite! It would be terribly odd!" Emil looked at the two and sighed.

"You two _do _realize that all four of your parents are male, right? Well, either way, sorry to bust your bubble but you have no choice! It's a tradition, spanning generations." Alfred, who had been mocking Emil behind his back muttered to Arthur.

"When I'm king, that'll be the _first _to go!"

"Not so long as I'm around," Emil challenged.

"Well in that case, you're fired." Alfred countered.

"Nice try," Emil retorted. "But only the _king _can do that!"

"Well, he's the future king," Arthur butted in.

"Yeah, so you have to do what I tell you…" Alfred butted in. He got really close to Emil while saying it, poking the man in the chest. This caused Emil to fall on his bottom, sending streaks of pain up through his spine. It still hurt from last night. Naturally Emil became very irritated.

"Not yet I don't, and with an attitude like that," The two children rolled their eyes and began to walk away. "you're turning out to be a very pathetic king indeed!"

This struck a nerve in Alfred. If it was a fight he wanted, it was fight he was getting. The prince turned and smirked. "'S not the way I see it." He ran up to the poor messenger and began. "I'm gonna be I mighty king, so enemies beware!" He ran up to Emil, causing him to trip over a branch.

"Well, I've never seen a king or beast with quite so unruly hair." He pulled on the prince's curl, angering him even more.

"I'm gonna be the main event like no one was before!" He ran to a boulder and climbed to the top. "I'm brushing up on looking down, I'm working on my LAWS!" He screamed this in Emil's face causing the pitiful man to fall into a puddle of mud.

"Thus far that's a rather uninspiring thing…" He reached for a towel and ended up wiping his face on Gupta's shirt. Naturally, Sadik came along and punched him in the gut for that. No one was allowed to mess with his flower's beauty. Alfred and Arthur ran through a crowd of fairly jumpy nations, causing them to scatter as Alfred screamed "I JUST CAN'T **WAIT** TO BE KING~!"

As Emil got up he spotted his charges once more. He immediately began "You have a long way, young master, if you think-"

Arthur and Alfred made faces at the back of Emil's head, as they listed the great things about being king. Alfred began.

"No one saying 'do this.'"

"No one saying 'be there.'" Arthur included.

"No one saying 'stop that.'" Alfred added.

"No one saying 'see here.'" They both grinned. The entire time, Emil was grunting dissatisfied comments and yelling at them. He ended with a face full of dust. The two children jumped on the backs of some racing nations.

"We could run around all day!" Arthur said excitedly.

"Well that's certainly out," Emil groaned.

"FREE TO DO IT ALL MY WAY!" Alfred screamed.

Emil ran to catch up with them. He finally got ahead, and turned so he was running backwards.

"I thinks it's time that you and I have had a heart-to-heart." He ended up slamming into a very large nation. Alfred grinned and noted that kings didn't need advice from little islands for a start. Emil was officially fed up.

"If this is where the monarchy is headed, count me out. Out of service, out of the world, I wouldn't hang about! This getting wildly out of wing." he muttered to himself. Many nations who had clustered together in a kind of mob, suddenly lined up in a neat, military style for the prince and his companion. Might as well humor him, was their thinking. Alfred began to think of how every day would be like this if he was king. He simply couldn't wait! Emil, on the other hand, was caught in the middle of the mob as they returned to their relaxed positions. Alfred and Arthur than decided to have fun with crowd weaving, jumping, skipping and dragging each other in between large nations, and their companions. Emil frantically weaved himself, trying to find them. He looked up, only to see they had gotten piggy-backs from older nations. Alfred decided to try his luck at commanding others.

"Everybody look left!" He called and everyone did, trampling Emil, to Arthur's great amusement.

"Everybody look right!" he ordered. To both of their bemusements, the pathetic messenger merely was trampled. Alfred was really getting caught up in the moment now, and did what he considered the most respectable thing to do. He crowd surfed. "Everywhere you look I'm, standing spotlight!" Alfred screamed once more, striking pose. He, along with everyone else, didn't notice Emil making his way through the crowd crying,

"_**NOT! YET!**_"

The prince suddenly got an idea. He whispered a chain message through a near by nation that Emil be entertained by a few of the more excitable nations. He along with Arthur were then thrown in the air repeatedly. They were having a blast!

* * *

><p><strong>He really simply couldn't wait to be king.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello World! Here is the last update of 2011. Can we say NEW YEARS? Wooot! Anyway, please review, and all that. It helps me know there are people waiting to see this. It tells me to write!**

**Chapter 5:**

Emil, after that escapade, had officially lost his charges. He paled and gulped. Yup. He was doomed.

* * *

><p>"Alright! It worked!" Arthur laughed. He looked over fondly at Alfred who nodded.<p>

"We lost him."

"Proof, that I, am a genius," Arthur grinned smugly.

"Hey, you genius, it was _my_ idea!"

"Yeah," he admitted, "but I pulled it off."

"_With_, me," the prince noted.

"Oh yeah?" Arthur challenged. He tackled Alfred and the two wrestled for a moment. It ended with Arthur pinned beneath Alfred, a knee betwween his legs so he couldn't move.

"Ha, pinned ya!" the prince gloated.

"Belt up, you git," Arthur pouted. Alfred began to walk off only to be tackled again. He laughed and they fought, rolling down a hill. In the end the result was the same.

"Pinned ya, again," Alfred said smugly. A geyser went off, and both boys gasped. The saw a single flag at the top of another hill. Slowly they approached in silence until Alfred broke it.

"This is it! We made it!" The two continued to climb to the top of this new hill and looked down, amazed. They looked out, in shock at the multiple flags. They had many colors, shapes and sizes. There were flags of empires, provinces, cities, villages, nations, towns, any form of land mass imaginable. There reaction was pretty predictable.

"Wow," they breathed, in unison.

"It's really creepy," Alfred chuckled, nervously.

"Yes, isn't it great?" Arthur asked. He was grinning ear to ear. Cemeteries, spells, and the like were certainly his passions. Instantly, a thought struck him.

"We could get in big trouble." he whispered to himself mostly. He raised an expectant and large eyebrow at his friend.

"Yeah, I know." Alfred chuckled. He walked over to a nearby flag.

"I wonder if there's his education policy underneath?" Arthur pondered, always one for thinking and school work. Alfred was quite the opposite, but never one to turn down the opportunity to show off.

"Only one way to know," He slowly stalked over to the flag. "C'mon, let's go check it out!"

As Alfred was about to take the last step towards the cryptic flag, he was stopped directly in his path.

"**Halt!"**

* * *

><p>Emil appeared before him suddenly. He face gleamed lightly with sweat, one hand in front of his face. There was no way he was letting his son, or the prince into the underground passages kept beneath these grounds, no matter how much of a pain in the butt they were. He had morals after all. "The only checking out <em>you<em> will do, is to check _out_ of _here_!"

"Aw, man!" The prince groaned.

"We're way beyond the boundaries of civilization-," Emil began, his eyes dancing around.

"Aw, look, snow-hair is scared!" This struck yet another nerve in Emil. He could barely stand to be teased at all. (He, in fact, _hated _Li Xiao at first, because of it.) A mere child was crossing his boundaries and prince or not, he would not stand for it!

"That's **Mr. **Snow-Hair to you, cowlick," Emil cried, jabbing his finger at the prince's chest, flicking the ever-present cowlick on his prince had affectionately named it 'Nantucket'. "and right now, we're all in very real danger!" he looked around frantically. Arthur began to take his "mother's" words to heart. He had never seen the man this flustered. Alfred on the other hand, pushed Emil out of the way and sauntered over till he was directly above the spot the flag was protruding from.

"Danger? _HA!_ I laugh in the face of danger, NYAHAHA~!" He said, following with his distinct chuckle of "Dorufuuu~!".

He was not expecting the laughter that followed his. He blanched at the sound. The prince ran to hide behind his companions. There were three different laughs, yet they synchronized to a perfect one that was reminiscent to despair. One laugh was haughty, girly and high-pitched, but Emil _thought _it was a man's voice. The other was nervous, a chuckle really, wary and shifty. The final laugh sounded more like a sob. Arthur felt like breaking into tears merely from the sound. Slowly, from the forest, (Or was it a sea? This was a relative opinion, something the two children were bound to argue about earlier.) emerged three figures.

The first to appear came from the center. He was blond with green eyes. The girly laugh was clearly his and he flipped his hair while walked. The click of his heels sounded like breaking bones. The swish of his hips made his skirt created the sound of the wind before a storm, rustling through the grass. This was the mean, popular, girl who ruined your life. This, to those who knew him well, was Feliks. Many referred to him as master of the feminine arts.

The second to emerge came from the right. The man's hair was brown, and his eyes, light blue. He seemed easy to bully, and appeared to simply follow the whims of the center one. Small tears formed in his eyes, and he gave the children a pitying expression for a moment. Then, his mood changed drastically! He went from the poor kid at school who got pushed in lockers, who never got the girl, to a kid who snapped because of it. His grin was positively twisted. He, to those who knew him well, was Toris. He could flick down your guard in a second.

The last was to surface was also the shortest. His hair was a fair brown, and his eyes a beautiful lilac. In fact, he was that, quite simply beautiful, in every sense of the word. His tears were mixed with a smile and he seemed to be in the most pain. His overall affect made you want to reach out and shelter, but at the same time never touch him, for fear of breaking the gorgeous spell. Simply viewing him could muddle the feelings and views. He appealed the to the sadistic side in everyone. This was Raivis.

* * *

><p>The three men slowly stalked toward the group.<p>

"Well, well, Tor, like, what do we have here?" The blonde one asked. As he approached, the sound of his heels got louder and louder. It was positively unnerving!

"I don't know, Feliks," the blue-eyed one said. His smile grew more and more nervous with each step. He remained a small distance behind Feliks, far enough so that he might not be in direct fire of any strange ideas, but close enough so that he might control the man before it got out of hand. "Hmm, what do you think, Rai?"

The aforementioned boy, for he was more boy than man, only let out a sob, and a few tears. Puddles formed wherever he walked. Toris, somehow getting something from such minimal action, responded coolly,

"Just what I was thinking. A trespassing trio!" He accused, madness glinting in his eyes once more.

"And _quite_ by accident, let me assure you," Emil said eyes wide. They were barely five steps from him. He quickly motioned for the two children to move forward. "A simple navigational error-,"

"Like, woah, wait, woah!" Feliks said, grabbing his hand. "I like, totally, know you~!" He leaned in, so that Emil caught a whiff of his strawberry-cotton candy shampoo. "You're, like, _so,_ Berwald's little messenger!" If the man didn't know better, he would be sure he was about to be asked for his autograph.

"I, "_madam_", am the kings head _advisor_," He said, shaking his hands from Feliks' grasp. He did not notice Toris and Raivis had started to circle his charges.

"Then, that would make you…" Toris said expectantly, arms crossed almost as though he was scolding Alfred.

"The FUTURE KING!" Alfred screamed, jumping in front of Arthur. Feliks grinned.

"Do you, like, have a _clue_ as to what we do to kings who step out of their kingdom~?" he sang. Alfred found the voice amazingly annoying.

"Puh, you can't to anything to me-"

"Technically they can," Emil interrupted nervously. It took the raising of one of the prince's brows to prompt him to continue. "We _are_ on their land," he said quickly.

"But _Emil,_" the prince said, confused. "_You_ told me they were nothing but a bunch of stupid, mangy, scrawny, wimps." Emil turned pale. He put a finger to the prince's mouth and whispered.

"Ix-nay on the upid-stay…" Instantly, Toris's smile resembled a maniac's.

"Who are you calling 'upid-stay'?" he asked politely, pushing his face till he and the messenger were nose to nose. Emil began to panic.

"My, my, um, look at the sun, it's time to go!" He hurried himself and his charges towards civilization, only to get a faceful of pink.

"Like, what's the total rush? We would, like, totally _love_ for you to stay for the night," He said, pointing his fluorescent pink nails at his three captives. Toris decided he might make a joke.

"Yes, its international night," he said somewhat excited at his attempts for humor. Unfortunately, you could not even hear crickets chirping it was so silent. Feliks put hand on his shoulder.

"Honey, don't try. Just don't try," his face was entirely serious. "After all, we're in the middle of _re-colonizing_ our homes!" His face broke out in a grin. The two shared a chuckle over an inside joke. They were interrupted by Raivis's sobs. They got louder and his face became covered in snot, spit and tears. Feliks, snatching Toris's handkerchief, wiped him clean and impatiently giggled,

"What, Rai?" Raivis pointed to his left.

"Hey, were we eating out tonight?" Toris asked. He was looking furiously where his brother was pointing.

"Like, maybe, why?" Feliks answered. He turnded his head in the same direction.

"_Because our guests seem to have gone ahead!_" He screamed, his pupils narrowed. Their prey had most certainly escaped.

* * *

><p>Alfred and Arthur ran faster then they ever had in their life. Their hands might as well have been glued together. If Arthur ever fell, Alfred instantly pulled him back up. The dodged different poles, weaving delicately through the forest. Emil ran as well, but he was not as lucky. Not that the to children noticed until finally, they came to a stop, as the sound of Feliks's heels ceased.<p>

"Did we lose those chaps?" Arthur asked, out of breath.

"I think so," Alfred replied hesitantly. "Wh-wh-where's Emil?"

"And little Mr. Messenger made his way right into the sword," Toris said to Raivis, as though telling a story. Feliks giggled, holding a sword to Emil's chest. The sword pricked the fabric, and Emil began to plead.

"Oh, no, not the sword, _please!_" The sword touched his chest a single drop of blood trickled out. A unanimous, maniacal, giggle filled the room. It was interrupted suddenly.

* * *

><p>"HEY!" the prince shouted. "<strong>Villains are only supposed to hurt the heroes!<strong>" he insisted. This struck a nerve in Feliks.

"So, totally, like, _you,_" he pointed out. Alfred gave a little 'oops' and began to run. They ran through the forest once more, sometime giving jumps of fright and quick changes in direction as the trio appeared in random times, looking through the flags. They were nearly caught many times. Once, after Arthur was almost caught, Alfred landed a punch square in Feliks's jaw. This earned a scream and many curses. The man couldn't take much more of this. His hair was surely a mess (no hairspray was ever enough for this kind of chase), his mani-pedi was ruined (he was sure he had chipped every nail), and now _his face _was ruined. This was the last straw. He managed to get in touch with his partners. Together, they cornered the prince and his companion.

* * *

><p>"Here, little boy," He grinned. It faded as Alfred began.<p>

"I declare you to….stop," he tried. His voice wavered and cracked. This frightened Alfred greatly. A king's decree had to be clear, strong, charismatic, and overall have a certain….power that made everything right. He didn't have any of those things. He almost felt like crying as his three foes laughed at him. Feliks wiped a tear from his eye.

"Ugh, now my mascara's ruined!" He grumbled, still in good humor. Toris rolled his eyes good naturally, and even Raivis cracked a smile. "Anyways, like, totally do it again~!" Feliks insisted.

"_**_I DECLARE YOU TO STOP_!**_" all five gasped.

* * *

><p>Berwald entered, sword in hand. He fenced his way through the three expertly, slashing their limbs, causing them to cower in fear at the his sword tip. Emil came from behind him, protecting the children from a tad of the violence, but nothing much. Still it was better than what he received as a child. He wanted better for his son. The trio cried things such as "Oh, please", "Uncle! Uncle", and "Ow, ow, ow…"<p>

"_**SILENCE!**_"

"Alright, we're gonna shut up right now-" Toris started giving his weakest look, while at the same time, glancing nervously at Feliks, who was never too good with strangers.

"Like, calm down, broski! We're, um, totally sorry…" Feliks faded, his confidence fleeing him. He hid behind Toris's shoulder, whimpering.

"_**If you ever come near my son again…**_" Berwald warned, his voice losing a bit of power.

"Oh…." Feliks said shivering "This was _your_ son?" He began to cry.

"Oh, _yours?_" Toris jumped in, faking confusion, tears flowing silently down his face.

"Di-did…you know that?" Feliks lied, wiping his face messily with his frilly sleeves.

"Me?" Toris looked up in surprise. "No, I didn't know _that. _Did you?"

"_NO, _of course not…!" In unison the looked over at Raivis.

"Raivis?"

"Rai?"

Raivis looked up, troubled. For once, he was not actually crying, though there will still tears in the corners of his eyes, and trails left down his face. Hiccupping, he nodded.

The king let out an angry bellow.

"Toodles," Feliks said wiggling his fingers. Alfred blinked, and they were gone. Emil, slowly made his way over to his master, and gave a relieved grin. It disappeared when he saw Berwald's face. Alfred and Arthur nervously walked up to him.

"Dad, I-"

"Ya d'lib'r'tely d'sobey'd me!" Berwald stormed. "'S _this _what ya th'nk **heroes** do?" Alfred flinched as though he'd been slapped. He looked down.

"Dad, I….I'm sorry," Alfred said,

"We're going home," Berwald ignored him entirely. Emil, Arthur and Alfred reluctantly followed.

* * *

><p>"<strong>I think you're the bravest, most heroic chap I know," Arthur said, his emerald eyes gleaming.<br>**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ...Okay, okay, i added stuff to that kings speech. But c'mon, Nonno Roma told me too! He bugged me for days! Anyways, mainly because of Feliks, the "T" area of the story is starting to appear. Trust me when Romano comes it'll be more obvious, but still...  
><strong>

**Some before-hand translations, t(hat trust me you're gonna need. Look how many there are!):**

**Pappa and Farsa both mean Dad in Swedish. Or so Google-Translate tells me. If you know better, review and I will change it!**

**Arschloch in German means Asshole.**

**Нищие (Nishchie) in Russian means beggars.**

**сенсационный (sensatsionnyĭ )in Russian means sensational.**

**эпоха ( epokha ) in Russian means era.  
><strong>

**на цыпочках (na tsypochkakh ) in Russian mean tiptoeing. **

**funkcji in Polish means feature.**

**учитель (uchitelʹ ) in Russian means teacher.  
><strong>

**вознагражденный ( voznagrazhdennyĭ )in Russian means rewarded**

**взносы (vznosy) in Russian means dues.**

**быть готовыми (bytʹ gotovymi) in Russian means be prepared.**

**шлюха ( shlyukha ) in Russian means whore.**

**король (Korol) in Russian means king.**

**призы (prizy) in Russian means prizes.  
><strong>

**Chapter 6:**

The four walked slowly home. Arthur continued to steal brief glances at Alfred who walked with his head down, eyes narrowed. No more words were made to comfort the prince who wallowed in his own self-pity. Emil, who was a bit ahead of the two, also slipped peeks from time to time to see how his own child was doing. He was worried for him, because when Li Xiao was worried, he was at his coldest.

"**Emil**," the king summoned. Emil shakily kneeled before his king.

"Yes?"

"Take 'Rth'r home. I must teach m'son a lesson," Alfred, hearing this, sank behind a tree. He was _definetly_ in big trouble. Arthur looked at him, a question in his eyes. Alfred, looked away dismissing it. Emil walked hurriedly over.

"Come, Arthur. Alfred," the messenger sighed. "Good luck." he patted the prince on his shoulder, took his son's hand and walked in the direction of his home. Alfred watched them longingly. He was biding his time until-

"Alfred," the prince cringed. He creeped over silently, and sat beside his father, on a hill. He walked slowly, tripping over himself as he accidentally stepped in his father's footsteps. They were so big. And his were so small. He fell deeper into depression.

* * *

><p>The sun finally made it's last steps into the horizon. The stars bloomed like fireflies, twinkling in the dark sky.<p>

"Alfred, 'm very d'sappo'nted w' you," Berwald began.

"I know..."

"Y' could've neen _killed_. You d'lib'ratley d's'bbeyed me. An' wh't's w'rse, y' put 'Rth'r in d'nger!"

At the mention of Arthur, Alfred broke down. He wiped at tears that weren't there.

"I was just trying to be a..a hero like you!" he defended. Berwald's look softened.

""M 'nly a h'ro wh'n I _hafta_ be," he explained. "Al, bein' a hero doesn't mean ya go lookin' fer vill'ns,"

"But you're not afraid of anything," the prince argued. His father took his head and hugged it, sort of sideways.

"I was t'day," he admitted.

"You were?" Alfred asked eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes. I th't I might lose you," He said, looking down at his son.

"Oh," Alfred, a small smile crept onto his face. "I guess even heroes and kings get scared, huh?"

Berwald nodded.

"But, y'know what?" Alfred whispered. "I think those nations were even scareder!" The king then gave a long, rumbling laugh.

"'Cuz nob'dy messes w'yer Farsa!" Berwald said, attacking his son. The two then proceeded to wrestle and playfight. After they were both exhausted, they lay down on their stomachs.

"Dad, we're pals right?" Alfred asked, a grin on his face. Berwald gave an affirmative grunt."And we'll always be together, right?" Berwald's eyes widened at his son's naivety.

"Al, lemme tell ya somethin' my Pappa told me," Alfred looked over to his father. "**Look at the stars. The great empires of the past look down on us from those stars,**" The king looked at his son. **"****Do you remember the sea? If you're too weak, or if the empire is really worried, he will come from the sea to help you, in times of need,**" Berwald began to chuckle. (He had remembered that a few kingdoms over was a weak queen who was frequently visited by his grandfather. He reminisced on chatting with the king who was very troubled over it, because the grandfather just so happened to be a "drunk arschloch" who teased him constantly.)

While his father was being nostalgic, the prince was thinking carefully. Judging by the articulation and small bit of power put in those words, Alfred knew that this was another life lesson. Probably one of the most important, because the king had never used his power to make Alfred pay attention before. Still, the prince couldn't help himself.

"Really?" Alfred asked.

"R'lly," Berwald answered.

"**So when you feel alone, just remember that those kings will be there to guide you," **Berwald wrapped his son in a tight hug.

**"An' so will I,"**

* * *

><p>Back in their lair, the trio were brooding.<p>

"Damn that Berwald!" Toris muttered. "I don't think I'll be able to sit for a week!"

Feliks, hearing this, chuckled. "Now you so know how I feel," He grinned and wrapped his arms around Toris's neck. "But it's okay Tor-Tor. I know it's, like totally cause you love me, and you're horny, and I ask for it, and..." As he went on he kept trying to steal a kiss that was more than a peck off of Toris's lips, and neck. The Lithuanian man, struggled against the Pole and, hearing the words spewing out of his mouth get dirtier and hotter, he clamped a hand over his lover's mouth.

"_Not in front of Raivis,"_ he hissed. Feliks pouted and let go of Toris, but not before leaving him with the taste of his Cheery-Cherry lip balm, and a whiff of the cotton candy perfume on his neck. Hey, if he wasn't getting any now, might as well leave 'em horny for later. Ooh, how later would be _sweet~! _Raivis, with his brother busy managed to sneak in a bottle of vodka. He took a happy swig, getting tipsy. The bottled was passed around.

"Look at you guys! It's no wonder we've got the weakest economies, with you two always with one foot out of the bedroom~. Just stay in their for once~ Tee-hee!"

Toris sighed. "Man, I hate economy," The polish man at his side nodded.

"You, like, so, know, it's because of those royal pains!" He said, sticking his tongue out at a pretend royal. (Really it was just a stuffed animal on his bed.)

"I hate those royals!" Toris said, starting a game they all played to pass the time. "They're so pushy!"

"And tall!" Raivis said, his voice turning bitter. His height was always a sore point for him.

"And, like, stinky and junk!"

"And, man are they UG-LY~!" All three said, giggling contently.

**"Aw, surely we royals aren't all _that _bad, da?"**

* * *

><p>They spotted Ivan looking down at them from atop a staircase.<p>

"Oh!" The three said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Oh, Ivan. It's just you~" Poland giggled. He was the only one out of the three who wasn't afraid of the man, and would often defend Toris from his wrath. "And here we were thinking it was, like, somebody totally important!"

"Yeah," Raivis added in, not thinking straight from all the alcohol. "Like...ooh, whats-his-face..." he snapped his fingers. "Berwald!"

"I see," Ivan said, his typical aura making it's appearance.

"Hmm, you're right Rai. Now _thats_ power!" Poland said, inspecting his nails.

"Tell me 'bout it Feliks!" Raivis giggled. "I just here his name and I start to cry!"

"Berwald~" Feliks said. Raivis's tears started to make his vodka salty. He frowned and handed it to Toris, who decided that at least one of them needed to stay sober. He passed it on. The Latvian man tsked at his brother._ Ever responsible Toris._ He and Feliks shared a look, and rolled their eyes. He felt his tears stop.

"Hn. Feliks, do it again." he commanded. The tipsy Pole gladly obbeyed.

"Berwald~!" he said, a bit louder this time. Raivis felt the warmth of tears once more and sighed. Pure bliss! ...Until they stopped.

"Berwald, Berwald, Ber...**wald**~" Feliks teased, causing Toris to chuckle at their antics. Raivis was now sobbing contently.

"Ah," Raivis grinned. "The tears make me smile!" Suddenly, they all grinned with the same madness of poverty and hunger. It was repetitive, and death was so common within, and around them. They maintained happiness through these moments of pure insanity. Ivan put his head in one hand.

"Argh, I'm surrounded by Нищие!" he moaned.

"Naw, Ivan, you're one of us! You're our pal," Feliks said, in a half-assed attempt to cheer him up.

"...Mph.** Charmed**," Ivan lied.

"Ooh," Feliks, grinned. "I like that. Not king, but totally proper!" He looked over at Toris. "Hey Tor, does my butt, like, look big in this?" He lifted up his skirt and flashed his woman's panties over to Toris.

"Yes, you look fine Feliks." Toris said, probably for the fifth time that hour. He looked away and shook his head.

"Hey, did you bring us our payments for this month, Ivan?" He inquired kindly. They weren't working for free you know! Ivan sighed.

"You don't really deserve this," He pulled out a bag filled with Euros. "I practically, gift-rapped those countries, and couldn't even dispose of them!" He dropped the bag. It landed like a punch on Toris's cheek. He grinned his insane grin and evenly divided the bag between himself and his lover. Raivis, still being a teenager, received his portion as allowance each month.

"Well, you, like, know that it soooo wasn't like they were friggin' alone, Ivan!" Toris saw this as a valid point.

"Yes...were we to go beyond our contract?" he questioned, a rare surge of defiance rushing through him at the thought that he might actually eat a meal a day for a week. "Were we to kill the king? To kill _Berwald_?"

Ivan's eyes narrowed, his childish features coupled with his size causing him to look even more frightening than usual.

**"Da,"**

* * *

><p>Ivan fled down the stair case, so that he might make his point <em>perfectly clear.<em>

"I know that your, ah, **powers**, are nonexistent as a German's fat," he stalked slowly through the hallways, the trio following, as he did his daily rounds in the rooms of his other mercenaries. Feliks soon grew bored and began to preen, fixing his hair and makeup and such. As a man choosing to dress as a girl, he was always insecure in certain matters like these.  
>"But small as your are, <em>pay attention!<em>" Ivan noticed this, and snapped his fingers. The Polish man saluted, but his glass eyes proved he was now off in a day dream.

"These words a just a matter of, how you say, **FACT!**" He sighed. "It's clear from your lost expression, you're not, exactly, all there." He looked at the other two, snickering at their partner's indifference. "But, we're talking politics and kings. Even you can't be caught," he lunged at them. "**UNAWARE!**" The two fell back on some old vodka bottles with shock.

Ivan simply shrugged and stalked off, adjusting his scarf and muttering to himself.

"So prepare for a chance of a lifetime!" he turned down a corner while giggling to himself. "Be prepared for сенсационный news!" He hummed from bliss. "A shining new эпоха, is на цыпочках nearer!~" he continued.

Okay. Toris and Raivis were officially freaked out. They hadn't seen the man this happy since he received a sunflower once, in trade for someone's life. Feliks just wanted him to leave so he could go shoe shopping with his newly earned cash.

"And where do we, like, funkcji?" he asked slipping easily into Polish. Why stay in English? He knew that Ivan understood. Ivan couldn't have recruited him without knowing Polish. Ivan grabbed him by the wrist and slammed him against a wall to stop him from adjusting his bracelets for the third time that minute.

"Just listen to учитель~" he whispered darkly, not liking being interrupted. He ignored his captives cry of pain and walked on. Feliks glared daggers. Great, now he'd have a dark bruise on his wrist. Makeup can only cover so much. Luckily the man was a professional.

"I know its sounds sordid but you'll be вознагражденный! When at last I am given my взносы, in justice deliciously squared~...

**быть готовыми**"

* * *

><p>Raivis, who was decidedly drunk, slurred "Yeah, we'll 'быть готовыми'. Wait...be prepared for what?" Ivan grinned.<p>

"**For** **the death of the king!**"

"Wha? Oh-mai-gawd, is he, like, sick, like cold-and-flu sick?" Poland asked, confused.

"No шлюха. We will kill him and Альфред, da?" he smiled.

"That's like a totally great idea! I mean, like, who the hell needs a king?" the Pole screeched happily. Ivan lifted him up by his hair.

"No little пидор. I will be король!" he smiled his infamous smile. "Stick with me, and you'll live in wealth **forever!" **They cheered, alerting the other nations in Ivan's employment. With Felik's mouth, news quickly spread, and soon, everyone was cheering

"_**Long live the king!"**_

* * *

><p>"It's great that we'll soon be connected," the muttered to none another. "With a king who'll be all time adored!"<p>

They got into even lines, so that their new "almost" king could inspect his army.

"Of course, how you say, it's expected," he began "you'll take certain, ah," he swung around his lead pipe. Lord knew where it came from. "Duties, as you say, aboard!" He pointed to the crowd who saluted. The Russian's grin was sincere now, as he spoke. "The future is littered with призы. And although I'm the main addressee," he walked slowly towards the front line. "The point that i must emphasize is," He lashed out out with his pipe. It narrowly missed Raivis's head. "You would get a цент without me~!" He grinned overly happy, and Raivis and his brother shivered in fear. Feliks simply rolled his eyes. He turned back on his subjects and continued his speech.

"So prepare for the coup of the century~," he sang, overly joyous at the fear he was causing. "Be prepared for the murkiest scam!"

"дотошный planning, tenacity spanning~" he murmured. The countries in his employment were drunk at the possibilities, and were dancing and toasting, ignoring the visible ribs and hollowed cheeks, they saw on each other. "We'll have cash!...Lots of cash! No more bills! One more time!" they chanted.

"Decades of denial is simply why I'll be король, бесспорны , уважаемый, салютовала," He rambled on in Russian. His employees hadn't bothered listening at this point. "and seen for the чудо I am!"

"Da, my ambitions are bared, **быть готовыми**!"His audience echoed him, and shouts of be prepared were heard in all languages imaginable.

They all laughed, and grinned. This was their fate. They were sure of it!

**A/N (conitinued):**

**Wow. They just keep getting longer and longer. First update of 2012! Please review~! They feed me so that i can work harder!**


End file.
